Hidden Benith the Surface
by bluerose818
Summary: Edward and Bella are from two different worlds and have two different pasts.But when no one else understands them they find themselves relying on the other.She is his girlfriends worst enemy.Her dad doesn't want her near him.They need eachother to survive
1. Prologue

**Ok here is one of my new stories. I know I did a pole asking which one I should write next, but since some of them were tied I decided to post five of them at once. I hope you enjoy and read my other stories as well. This is my first story where people get torchered so please stick with me. If I get anything wrong let me know. Also if you want to see a specific characters POV let me know and I will see what I can do. Although most of it will be in Bella's POV, Some in Edward's. **

**This story will have alot of situations that will not be kind or happy. If it will make you upset then don't read it. **

**Now enough from me I hope you enjoy Unexpected Love. **

**:) Bluerose818:) **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**BPOV**

I heard the sirens outside and cried for joy. I was saved. It had been three months and I was saved. I heard shouting upstairs; I was in the basement chained to the wall in almost nothing. I started to scream to my savors above.

"help me! I'm down here." I wasn't that loud, because the last time they fed me was two days ago. They didn't like me being strong enough to fight then off when they touched me and forced me to touch them. They beat me, burnt me, cut me, and anything else you can think of that involves torture. I wanted to go home. I never wanted to see them again.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my dad's voice and felt my first wave of happiness in three months.

"Down here. Daddy, I'm down here," I yelled as loud as could. When I started to make a banging noise with the chains, I heard his feet coming toward me. He opened the door and I knew I would be alright. He came to me and I saw the horrified look on his face. It lasted for a second and then there was relief.

He was undoing my chains as the paramedics came down. "Oh, my Isabella. Your safe now." he kept repeating over and over to me. To convince me or him I wasn't sure. I flinched away when he went to touch me. It was habit now. I watched him hesitate before he pulled me into a hug. My dad has never been an emotional man. To feel his tears fall on me and to finally be in his arms I cried. I cried for everything that happened.

"Chief we have to check her out, make sure she's ok," I heard a female voice say. He started to let go of me, but I clung to him.

"Don't let go Daddy, Don't leave me," I said worriedly.

He held me tighter and convinced the paramedics to check me out on the way to the hospital.

I felt the temperature change and that's when I knew I was out of the awful house. I looked up in time to see the blond and the black haired men staring at me. I watched as they mouthed, we will find you. This isn't over. Just remember what we told you. I put my head back down on my daddy's shoulder. They would be back for me one day. I promised my self that I wouldn't trust anyone with my life from this day forward., it would end badly for me. No man would ever truly love me, besides my daddy and I was tainted for life. They only wanted one thing and that was not my love. Never again would I let this happen to me. Never again will I let someone try to protect me from them. When they find me again I will be ready and I will kill them for what they did to me. No one would stop me from that and no one would ever understand what I went through. I will trust no one.

**EPOV**

I sounded my Aunt and Uncle out as they lectured me again about my behavior. For the past three months I had done nothing but cause trouble for them. It was all intended. The truth was, I didn't want to be here. The only reason I was, was because my mother wouldn't lay off the drugs and alcohol. Ever since my father died she has either been high or drunck. Most of the time she was both. So they took her away and sent me to this stupid town to live with my mom's sister. She was the only family that was willing to put up with me. Since them I've been trying to get away. I found a girl that caught my eye and started dating her. She was nice and sweet, but not enough to keep me here. No one would ever keep me here. I have done everything from vandalizing property to stealing. Like my mom, I do drugs and drink. I could care less what it does to me. I needed to get out of this place. I would have been out long ago if it weren't for my cousin. She had been trying her hardest to keep me here. Alice had convinced her parents to not send me away a month ago, but it was to late now. She couldn't change my mind or her parents anymore.

So the next words my Uncle said I expected and was happy I had found my way out.

"That's why we are sending you to an all boys boarding school Edward. Pack your stuff, you leave the day after tomorrow."

I was free and never again would I find myself liking or staying in Forks. No one would ever Understand.

* * *

**Please Reveiw! After the first few chapters I will post every two weeks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

** Ok guys here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Review :)**

** :) BlueRose818**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been four years since I was kidnapped. I never went anywhere alone anymore. My dad forbid it and I didn't really mind. I lived with him now, because my mom thought I would be safer with him since he's the cop. I'm never around a male by myself except for my dad and best friend Jake. Yet even when I'm with Jake there are usually people around. I think he realizes that even though I know he won't hurt me I'm not totally comfortable. I still can't get totally comfortable around my dad either or any other person since the kidnapping. I hate that I'm not, but when you've been through what I have there is a reason to be cautious.

I still wake up with nightmares and haven't really had a good nights sleep since before it all happened. I don't think I ever will. I went to therapy, but it didn't help much. I couldn't even tell the cops everything that happened, let alone a therapist. It wasn't possible. They didn't understand.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Alice said pulling me from my thoughts. I did that a lot. She was my best friend in this small town. She, like my family, only knew the basics about what happened to me and that's the way I wanted to keep it. She kept me on my toes often and was always there for me. She was my tiny ball of energy. My energizer batteries, she just kept going on and on. No man could control her or put up with her for long. I couldn't wait to see the day that someone had the guts to try.

"No Ali, I'm sorry. I've been spaced out all day," I told her getting my last few books out of my locker.

"Still disappointed that you can't spend the summer with your mom? Except for the last two weeks of course." She asked me.

"Yeah, I mean I barley get to see her enough as it is. I look forward to our summers." I said kind of disappointed. Since I lived with my dad, I spent the summers and two holidays with my mom. It use to be the other way around. But this summer, she was going on a cruise with her new husband Phil. I was happy that she was happy, but I want our summer. She wasn't as strict as Charlie could be. We also have so much fun together. This summer isn't going to be eventful.

"Don't worry, you have me," she stated as we walked to her car. Ah yes I had my energy and that would mean the mall every week. Gotta love my Alice.

"So what were you telling me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, my cousin is coming home for the summer. I want you to meet him," Alice told me excitedly.

"You mean the cousin that my dad speaks so badly about?" we were at her car now. We got in the car and she pulled out before continuing.

"Yeah, but he's not that bad, just misunderstood." I knew how that felt.

"Which is why he's dating Chelsea. The one who hates me and I don't know why. Why would I want to meet someone who has an interest in Chelsea." I stated.

"She's just mad that Esme and Carlisle like you, but not her."

"Now we both know that isn't true. She just doesn't like me."

"Yeah, but she's just plain mean anyway. I don't see what my cousin sees in her." Alice complained.

"What's it matter anyway? I mean it's not like he's going to see how she acts. By what my dad said, he's nothing but trouble. So is Chelsea."

"Your dad has tainted my cousin in your mind Bella. He really is a great guy.' we had just pulled into my driveway. Dad was home.

"Well I guess I will have to see for myself," I said opening my door. Alice did her usual high squeal. If there was anything worse than Alice's energy and clothes obsession it was her deaf defying squeal. She could make someone deaf with it. Heck even the deaf could hear it.

"Good. He'll be here Saturday." I laughed at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice." with that I shut the door and headed inside.

"Dad?" I called.

"I'm in here Bells," his voice came from the laundry room. I walked that way.

"Hey. I thought you said you were working late?" I asked as he transferred the wet cloths into the dryer.

"Yeah, well Felix came in so I let him take over." Felix was dad's second in demand. He's been working with dad for ten years. He was nice, but apart of me didn't trust him. It was my fears acting up, nothing else. He's been out because his wife recently gave birth to their baby girl.

"How is Michelle, by the way?"

"Oh, she is doing just fine. Actually sleeping through the night. He's going to bring her by sometime this week."

"Good I can't wait to see her."

"Speaking of girls, what was Alice squealing about. The whole block heard her."

"Oh, um her cousin is coming home for the summer and she wants me to meet him," I said slowly.

"How nice of her. Not going to happen. I don't want you anywhere near that boy. He is trouble." Charlie stated walking toward the kitchen.

"There will be other people around dad. And it's Alice, she will be with him all summer. That means if I want to hang out with her, I have to put up with him." I stated. I couldn't not have Alice with me this summer.

" Well, you do have a point there, but I don't want you around him."

"It's not like we're going to get together dad. He probably won't even acknowledge me. Besides I'm doing this for Alice, not me. I could care less if I meet him or not." I said pulling out the secret weapon of it being for Alice, I was telling the truth though. She had my dad wrapped around her little finger.

"Fine you can meet him, but avoid him after that. I don't trust him Isabella and you shouldn't either. He had caused me trouble every Summer. This year won't be any different." He said.

"Thank you dad, and don't worry I will have nothing to do with him."

"When is he going to get here. I need to be prepared for him." Charlie said. I could see his wrinkles get darker along with the bags under his eyes. He needed a good rest.

"This Saturday."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to update. My schudule has been packed, but since school has started agian I have more time and will be updateing regularly now. So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Review !**

**Thanks :)**

**:) BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

**EPOV **

"Hey has anyone seen my underwear? The pair with Scooby on them," Em yelled from his bedroom. He is always losing his underwear of all things and the places they turn up are even scarier. One day they were found in the freezer. No one knows how they got there and we have stopped asking after the first few months.

"Check the flower pot," Jaz yelled back at him from his own room. I just shook my head and continued packing.

Jasper, Emmett and I have been roommates since the beginning. We all showed up in this prison for different reasons and just connected. When we found out we were rooming together it just made everything better. We didn't have to worry about the idiots. It has been four years since Carlisle and Esme sent me here. Four years of people telling me that I was hurting myself with the alcohol and drugs. Four years of teachers, counselors, and students telling me that I can never truly want to stop doing them. There will always be the voice in my head telling me to continue. Four years of no one understanding why I did what I did. No one will ever understand why I did it and sometimes still do. They don't know that though.

Em, Jaz, and I shared parts of our stories and they are the only ones who have never told me I was wrong. That is why we connected. They kept me sane and even drank with me. I know they do it to make sure that I don't drink too much though. I really appreciate them for that, but they will never know that.

Now after four years it's time to head to the dreary town of Forks for the summer. Nothing special will happen. It will be the same routine; Alice fighting to keep me to stay while Carlisle and Esme deny her, because I still can't behave. She was the only one that still believed in me and that I could do well. She told me that this summer would be different and would change my life. She saw it in a vision; it was also the first time I was betting against Alice. This summer would be just like the rest. I didn't want to go back, but didn't have a choice. This place might suck, but it had my bros and that is all I need.

At least this time they get to suffer with me. Their parents didn't want them going home so I told them they could crash with me. I just haven't told Carlisle or Esme about it yet. Guess they will find out when we get there. It will also give me an excuse to get away from Chelsea. That girl is the worst and way to clingy. The only reason I'm still with her is because everyone else doesn't like it. I plan to drop her by the end of the summer though. There was only so much I could handle from her.

As for Chief Swan, I couldn't stand him, somehow I was never able to get away with anything when he was near, I think he watches me like a hawk. Granted when I found out what was going on four years ago, I was ashamed of my attitude. I mean he had to deal with me while he was worried that he would never see his daughter again. I didn't blame him for being the way he was to me. So since I already had a bad reputation in his eyes and everyone else's I didn't feel the need to change it. It is not going to matter anyway. He will still never accept me, none of them will, except Alice. Ali will always be the exception. She has been the only one who has really never lost faith or trust in me. She still fights so hard to get me to stay. She is the only one that really matters to me and the only that I ever go back to Forks. I have disappointed her enough, so I try my best to make it up to her. She is the best cousin a guy could have and I will always protect her with my life and she is better to me then she should be.

"Found them, they were in the mail box," Em yelled to us all pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well hurry up and pack them we have to leave if we want to make the plane," I said as I brought my bag out of my room.

"Since when are you in a rush to catch a plane that is going to Washington?" Jaz asked me.

"Because I want to see my cousin ok," I responded obviously. They both smiled at me.

"Oh you mean that pretty little thing in the picture you keep in your room?" Jaz asked in a type of dream state.

"Yes and speaking of my cousin, her and her friends are off limits. Find any other girl in town, just stay away from them. They are better than us and we won't ever be good enough for a girl like Alice or the friends she has. So they are off limits to all of us. Got it?" I told them seriously. Alice already had to put up with my crap I wouldn't let her put up with theirs. And anyone she was friends with didn't need our crap either. They are better than that, even if I haven't met them. If they are friends with her then they will always be better than us, because that means that they could get Alice which a lot of people couldn't do.

"Get it the cousin and friends off limits," Em said.

"Yeah, off limits," Jaz said with a depressed look in his eyes.

"Great, now that that is settled lets go. We have a plane to catch." With that said all of us grabbed our stuff and made our way to the cabs out front that was taking people to the airport.

I was 18 hours away from the summer that waits ahead of me. I would be in so much trouble when they find out I brought friends along with me, but they would let them stay that I was sure of. I just hope that they respect my word and stay away from Ali and her friends. She was the only one I cared about and would ever care about now. Also my 18th birthday is coming up. I already know she has something planed. After my birthday, I would finally be free to do what I want. Yet I won't see my mother I was too scared. No one would ever get me to go back to Chicago the place that started all of this. Not even Alice could convince me to do that and that was saying something.

I will make this summer great for her, the last before I am gone forever, after this year Carlisle and Esme don't have to mess with me anymore and I'm not going to ask them to. I will find a way to live and where I want to stay when it comes to it. But until then I'm going to make this her best summer ever, starting with ending my relationship with Chelsea and getting to know her friends and being kind to them.

Alice is going to love the summer I have planned for us. I just hope nothing stands in the way of it.

* * *

**Please please please Review!**

**Will Edward get his hope? Of course not. **

**Will Emmett and Jasper leave them alone? Of course not. **

**What will happen when Carlisle and Esme find out? **

**What about Charlie? **

**I will update regularly from now on every two weeks :) Thanks :)**

**Peace, Love, Twilight :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys srry that it has been forever since I have updated I have had family problems. But everything is good now and I should be updating regularly. Anyway since it has been so long. I have given you all 3 chapters at once. I hope you enjoy . **

**- bluerose818**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Today was the day I finally got to meet the infamous Edward Cullen. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to meeting him, I didn't want to meet him, but Ali asked to give him a chance and because she asked I will. Rose, Ali and I were all doing our nails; rather they were forcing me to do mine when Carlisle and Esme left for the airport. They weren't smiling and I have never seen Esme not smile.

5 hours and 55 minutes later there was a pounding on the door. Ali and Rose stopped playing Bella Barbie so we could go get the door. I was relieved. I couldn't stand sitting while people put makeup on me and do my hair. I don't see the point in spending hours on looks. So when they leave the room, I put my hair back up in my ponytail then treaded down the stairs.

I heard her nasally voice before I saw her. "My Eddie is coming back today. I know that he's missed me," she said. She sounded so much like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Believe me Chelsea, he didn't miss you. If anything he was glad he didn't have to put up with you," Ali said as they came into view. Chelsea was standing just inside the door, wearing an even sluttier outfit than usual. She had on a pink v-cut tank that connected just below her breasts. You could see all her cleavage popping out of her black lacy bra. That was pared with a short short mini denim skirt with knee high black boots. Defiantly a slut. Ali and Rose had their arms crossed glaring at her. I came up beside them and they both rolled their eyes when they saw my hair up. I would be hearing about it later.

"Ah the third amigo arrives and the ugliest," Chelsea said to me. I crossed my arms like the other two.

"At least she'll never have to dress like a slut to get some," Rose said giving her a death glair. Rose saw herself as a protector. She won't let anyone mess with me or Alice even though Alice can stand up for herself. She has the best comebacks and revenge no one has ever been able to top her. When we met I was terrified of her then I got to know the kind of person she really is.

"At least I get some and won't have to ever beg for it," Chelsea said getting up in our faces. Rose's hands made fists. She was going to hit her. Before Rose could get her though Alice stepped up to Chelsea and pushed her back into the entryway of the door.

"Your right you will never have to beg for it because every guy in town knows you'll drop to your knees without resistment." Chelsea was about to respond when we heard a car coming up the driveway. We all went outside on the rare sunny day, it always rained. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up behind Chelsea's green BMW.

I stood back behind everyone as Carlisle put the car in park. I started to shake another male here.

_There are girls here Bella. Lots of people, you will be fine you will be fine_

I took a deep breath and looked up. Carlisle and Esme looked even madder than before they left. They looked peed off and quietly whispered to each other. I watched as three boys came out of the backseat. The first one looked like a professional linebacker from the football games Charlie watched. He has short black hair, like one of _them_ had. He scared me. I wouldn't get anywhere near him. He reminded me of them. I breathed slowly. The second one was much skinnier and a half foot shorter, also less muscular. His blond hair was as straight as Roses. He seemed very interesting. Nothing like the first, I wonder if he will be like the other one.

The last one made my breath stop. He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. His pictures didn't do him justice. Edward Cullen was Antonius. His hair was a copper brown and U usually hated messy hair, but it looked amazing. He wasn't too muscular, but didn't lack them. He obviously got his style from Alice. Speaking of Alice I watched as she ran to Edward and right before she drew him in for a hug Chelsea ran in front of her and threw herself at him. Edward caught Chelsea but his beautiful face formed into a frown.

_Where did that come from? I have never thought that about a guy before. _

I was pulled from my thoughts when I locked eyes with him. They were the purest emerald green I had ever seen. They pulled me in and I was lost. I didn't feel scared, upset, or like I needed to get away from him. If anything I felt the need to get closer to him, but I didn't move. I continued to star into his eyes, I felt like I have always known him. He looked so familiar. There was something about him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I broke eye contact with him and looked up at Esme. I saw her eyes transform from anger to concern in an instant. Before she could say anything I heard Ali yell, "If you don't move, I will end you permeately."

I turned to see her pulling Chelsea off of Edward. I giggled and watched everyone's eyes turn to me. Ali smiled and then jumped to Edward. He was still looking at me. I refused to look away I felt safe knowing he was here like he wouldn't let anything happen to me then again he was dating Chelsea so I couldn't trust him.

"Eddie! I am so glad you're back. I missed you," Ali shouted. I wouldn't have heard her otherwise. He hugged her back as she looked away from me. I felt cold. He said something to her. I watched him closely and saw his shoulders relax as he held her tightly and spoke to her.

Ali let him go and looked at his friends. They were chuckling about something. Edward gave them a sharp look and they shut up. She went up to muscle and introduced herself. " HI, I'm Alice. I didn't know Eddie was bringing home friends." He just stared at her with his mouth open. That is the reaction that is usually given when one first meets Alice she could be a handful. I feel sorry for the guy that ends up having to contain her.

"Wow," he yelled. I flinched at his loud and hard voice. I looked away.

_Yes I won't like him at all._

"How did you say all that without a breath?" He seemed amazed at her. "Owe," I heard him yell a few seconds later. I looked over to him again and he was rubbing his arm as Rose stood beside him.

"Show her respect and tell her your name," she said forcefully. Yep she hit him. That was Rose for you. She was scared of nothing. I wish I was more like her. He looked at Rose and a glazed look took over his face.

"I'm Emmett and you are?" He asked loudly and with a flirtatious voice. Rose rolled her eyes. She wasn't easy, muscle.

"Rosalie," She said then walked over to me. Rose hated guys that flirted with her because of her looks, they, as she says it, 'only want in my pants and a trophy they don't want my personality,' Muscle will be no different. We watched Ali walk over to the other guy as Chelsea talked quietly to Edward. Ali crossed her arms in front of her.

"You kept me waiting," she said accusingly and annoyed. Rose and I stared wide eyed at her. Ali has always been bold, but never like that. Flirting right off was never her style. The blonde said something to her as he bowed. He was flirting back, until Edward smacked him upside his head. I giggled. Apparently Edward didn't like them flirting with each other, he seemed protective of Ali. Not like she needed it though. He turned to Edward then back to Ali and said something.

"I know. I dreamed of you," Ali responded to his comment then turned and skipped to me. The blonde just gazed after her.

"Girls," Esme said getting my and Rose's attention. We turned around and looked at her. "Don't ever be alone with them. Stay away from then if possible please," she said softly. She had a worried look in her eye as she looked behind us.

_No problem there Esme I won't get anywhere close to them_

"Come on mom, it's only Edward and some friends," Ali said finally catching up to us again.

"I know Mary Alice, now do as I say. Dinner is in an hour. You girls are welcome to stay if you want, but please inform Miss. Shepard she is to go home," Esme said athoritively and walked into the house. Alice turned to.

"So will you stay for dinner?" I heard the boy's and Chelsea walk up behind us and I moved so they wouldn't be behind me.

"Yeah I'd love to," Rose responded.

"Bells, what about you?" all eyes shifted toward me. I fidgeted it made me uncomfortable.

"I can't, Dad is picking me up in about 10 minutes," I said looking at my watch. I kept my gaze down.

"Aw, but he always lets you stay," Ali wined then added her famous pout.

"I know but he doesn't think I'll be safe today," I said glancing at the boys. Alice sighed.

"He's just paranoid," Rose said. I rolled my eyes and defended him that and we already had other plans.

"No he's worried and besides we planned to go to Jake's anyway," I said smiling. Jake was pretty much the only guy friend I had and I was still distant from him as I was with other males. Alice raised her eyebrows at me and glared. She and Jake don't see eye to eye on a lot of things.

"Oh I see, abandon me for your wolves," she joked. I rolled my eyes at her. Ever since she heard the Quileute legends she has referred to them as wolves, just like Jake has referred to her as a blood sucker. I think they just love to pick on each other.

"They are having a get together and we were invited. Besides it looks like you will have plenty to do without me," I said gesturing to the boys. Her face brightened like a light bulb as she realized that she forgot to introduce Rose and I formally.

"Oh I almost forgot. Rose, Bella I would like to finally introduce you to my cousin Edward and his two friends, Emmett and Jasper," she said pointing the two other boys out. So his name was Jasper now I got why Alice said she dreamed about him. Last week she told me she had a dream about her soul mate and he was named Jasper. She is weird like that sometimes. "Eddie, Emmett and Jasper I finally introduce you to my best friends in the whole wide world Rose and Bella," she said it all in one breath as she bounced ho and down in her black stilettos.

I looked at Edward and found him looking at me. I couldn't pull away from his eyes. He held out his hand to me. "It's nice to meet you," he said in a sweet velvety voice. If I wasn't attached before I am now his voice was so calm and trusting. But I can't trust him. I brought my shaking hand to his. I always tried to shake a hand, but it never worked out. I felt a shock when they touched though. I gasped and gazed in his eyes wondering if he felt it and quietly responded back.

"Nice to meet you to," my voice was quiet and shaky. He gazed at me as I did the same to him. I saw his brow furrow and he was about to say something before Chelsea interrupted him.

"Eddie, can we go in now I'm getting cold." Her voice was more whinny then usual and so annoying. Alice attacked.

"First off, only I can call him Eddie and two it's time for you to leave Chelsea. My mom said you weren't invited to dinner. So leave." Her tone changed drastically from before. Alice was glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Charlie say shocking us all out of the Alice and Chelsea stair off. We all turned to him and I slipped my hand from Edward's, realizing that we never let go. He glanced at me realizing the same thing.

"No Charlie, just letting Chelsea knows it's time for her to leave," Alice said back to him in her sweet voice. Charlie was wrapped around Alice's finger and she knew it. Charlie walked up to the porch and stood at the bottom of the stairs going into cop mode. He crossed his arms and stood staller, he also made his face neutral.

"Miss Shepard, you heard Miss. Cullen, it's time for you to leave," Charlie said in his police voice. Chelsea huffed and glared at Ali. Then she gave Edward a very disturbing kiss, it disgusted me. She was all over him and I think that I glared at her for it.

_What is happening to me?_

Edward pushed her away and his face looked angry and upset, it got worse with whatever she whispered in his ear. Then she left dramatically, I rolled my eyes. Could she be even more of a drama queen? After Charlie made sure she got in her car and disappeared around the corner, he turned and looked at me.

"You ready to go Bells," he asked me. I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I just have to get my stuff and tell Esme bye," I told him. Charlie nodded and I went inside. I grabbed my purse and jacket then went to the kitchen where I found both Esme and Carlisle. He looked over his newspaper.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, we have to get to the blacks," I said. I trusted Carlisle, but I still flinched around him. I hated it, but they all knew it was common.

"Wait, I want you to take something," Esme said wiping her hands on her apron. Then opened the fridge and pulled out a container with her Billy's favorite pudding in it. I took it when she handed it to me.

"Send our apologies to Billy, and remind him about our BBQ," she told me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I will," I hugged her back and then told them both bye.

When I finally made it back outside Ali pulled me to her. "Give him a chance Bella. He will surprise you," She whispered cryptically and I shook my head yes. After I finished saying the rest of my goodbye's Charlie grabbed my stuff from me and we walked to the car. I got in and looked up where I met those emerald green eyes.

_Maybe there is more to Edward Cullen then Charlie thinks_

As we pulled away I recognized the look I saw in his eyes. It confused me to see it there, because it is the same look I see every day in the mirror since I was kidnapped.

* * *

**don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say Esme and Carlisle were mad when Em and Jaz showed up with me, would be an understatement. They were peed off, their faces were so red. I wondered where Alice was until they mentioned I was going to meet here two friends. We were threatened to stay away from them. It really wouldn't be a problem.

I didn't see her when I got out of the car when we arrived. I was too preoccupied with Alice and Chelsea coming toward me. Chelsea threw herself at me and I caught her out of habit, nothing more. She whispered that she thought of me every night, coming from her that could mean anything and for some reason that didn't sit well with me. I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked up and saw Alice, but my eyes caught movement behind her and that was when I saw her.

My eyes locked with brown orbs, they penetrated me, I was struck. There was something about her that grounded me. Her eyes held me and they looked so familiar, like I had already seen them before. I wanted to go to her, but she looked away when Esme came up behind her touching her shoulder. I watched them but was pulled out when Ali spoke.

"If you don't move, I will end you permeately." I chuckled as Ali pulled her off of me. That's when I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, a sweet musical giggle. I was done for, it was so heavenly. I looked over at her along with everyone else and while Ali started to hug me I looked at the rest of her. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, but I could tell that it was down not too long ago. I blame Ali for being able to tell that.

_Ali defiantly tried to get ahold of her_

It was so beautiful and looked like silk. She was short, but not as short as Ali. She wore plaid with jeans and converse, a little bit of makeup but I knew she would be beautiful without it. I don't know how, but I did. She was the complete opposite in looks and clothing then Chelsea and I loved that.

_I have to know her_

She looked and sounded like an angel.

When I finally got introduced to her I was tongue tied. I have never been tongue tied. When we touched, a shock ran through me and my mind went blank. For the first time in years it was at peace. Her voice was even more heavenly then her laugh. I wish she would have stayed for dinner. Our eyes wouldn't leave each other. I totally forgot about Chelsea being there until she spoke.

"Eddie, can we go in now? I'm getting cold." I flinched, her voice was awful, I was just now realizing that. I looked at her. Ali attacked.

"First off, only I can call him Eddie, and two it's time for you to leave Chelsea. My mom said you weren't invited to dinner. So Leave," she was all up in Chelsea's face. It was quite comical. Ali could be the sweetest person on the face of the earth, but mess with her family, friends or talk bad about fashion and she would be the meanest person you could ever meet. No one knows revenge like Ali does.

_I really need to end things with her_

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a familiar voice say. Another one I would know anywhere. I turned to see Chief Charlie Swan at the bottom of the porch in uniform. I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I felt a tugging on my hand. I glanced at Bella to see her take her hand out of mine. I didn't realize that they were still together. It felt comfortable, her hand in mine.

"No Charlie, just letting Chelsea know it's time for her to leave," Alice responded. I looked back over at Chief Swan as he eyed Chelsea.

_Why is he even here?_

"Miss. Shepard, you heard Miss. Cullen. It's time for you to leave," he said authoratively. Chelsea huffed and glared at Alice. Then she turned and locked lips with me. It felt like she was trying to suffocate me, shoving her tongue horribly down my throat. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away, but she didn't get the hint. Instead she whispered in my ear.

"Can't wait till we get to do more my Eddie. See you tonight." With that she walked away swaying her hips. There was no way she was getting anything from me or of me. The next words spoken stopped my breath, but made my thoughts run wild.

"You ready to go Bells?" he asked. I whipped my eyes to her. She wouldn't look at me.

_Chief Swan is her father. _

_That means she's the girl that…_

_NO it's not possible, it can't be_

I watched as Bella went inside the house.

"Cullen I see you made it back safely," He said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Looks like it," I said looking at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed and his face turned harder than it already was.

"Emmett and Jasper," I said monotone leaning up against the side of the pillar on the porch for extra measure.

"Now I have names for the faces. You boys cause any trouble, you deal with me," Chief told them as he stared hard at them. I rolled my eyes, chief caught it. He always catches it. "I mean it Cullen. If I remember you will be turning 18. It can make you do time and I will do it." I rolled my eyes again. He could be so annoying. He has said the same thing time and time again. I looked over at Em and Jaz and saw that they were at full attention.

"One more thing. You and your friends are to stay away from my daughter. Don't talk to her, don't approach her. Keep your distance and stay away from her. Got It," he threatened us. I glared at him.

_He is insane if he thinks I'm staying away from her_

_Why does she have to be his daughter? _

_Why am I even thinking about this? _

"Whatever," I said standing taller. He was about to say something but Bella came out the door. I watched as she hugged Alice and then chief grabbed the food she came out with and they walked to the cruiser that I know too well.

I locked eyes with Bella again. They poured into my soul. There was something different about her.

_I can't believe that she is Charlie Swan's daughter _

I watched the car leave and go out of site.

"Eddie, come on, we have things to do and so little time," Alice said to me.

"Coming Alicat," I said then followed her in, along with the others.

I opened the door to my bedroom and just stared inside. It looked exactly the same as when I left it. Journals and CDs lining the wall, messy bed, black leather couch, my keyboard and guitar. I sighed and walked in laying my stuff down on my bed covered with blue sheets and a stuffed lion my mom gave me when I was 2. Em and Jaz got rooms at the end of the hall. Carlisle and Esme didn't want them on the second floor because that's where Alice's room is located. I flopped on my bed groaning and grabbed my hair. I closed my eyes as I thought.

_I barley know here why can she affect me like this? _

_Why does she have to be Charlie Swan's daughter? _

_Why does she have to be Mary Alice's friend? _

_I have to know her, there is something about her. _

There was movement on my bed and I opened my eyes, looking over at Alice.

"Dinner's done," she told me with a worried/ excited expression. It isn't the first time she looked at me like that.

"I'm not hungry Alicat," I sighed looking up at my smooth white ceiling.

"Says the guy who always eats," she responded lying down beside me. She has always been able to tell when I am upset. "What's on your mind Edward?" I shook my head and reached into my pocket, pulling out my cigarettes and liter. I was about to lite one when Alice pulled them all from my hands and scurried off the bed.

"Mary Alice give them back," I yelled going after her.

"No these things are bad for you Edward Anthony," she yelled back as she ran out of my room. I sighed and ran after her. She ran down the stairs and I followed. When I got to the bottom I stopped. Alice was hiding behind Esme. I glared at her. Figures she would hide behind the only person I wouldn't mess with.

"Now that you're down here, Go sit. It's time for dinner," Esme said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry," I said and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Edward Anthony Mason! I said sit," Esme yelled. I froze. She never yelled, even when I got into the worse trouble. She left the yelling to Carlisle. Esme came up the stairs and grabbed me by the ear hard and started to pull. She dragged me all the way to the table. Em and Jaz were quietly laughing while Carlisle stared me down and moved his eyes to the seat. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

_It is so good to be home, ya right _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Bpov **

Charlie didn't say a word on the way back to the house or to the Blacks. I think he expected me to do or say something. I wasn't nor was I going to tell him I promised Ali I would give Edward a chance. That would get me in all sorts of trouble. So I didn't talk either and just stared out the window the whole time.

When Charlie pulled up to the Black's house there were people everywhere. It looked like the whole reservation came out and a few people from town. I got out and carried one of the food pans while Charlie carried the other. We were greeted as we headed to the backyard to put the food on the back porch. Charlie left to go find either Billy or Sue.

Billy Black is Charlie's best friend. Charlie was the one to save Billy from the car crash that left him paralyzed in the legs. They were teenagers at the time. Charlie saw Billy every day that summer, or at least that's what they tell me. Now they went fishing every Sunday.

Sue Clearwater is the widow of Charlie's other good friend Harry Clearwater. He died of a heart attack about a year ago. Charlie stayed with Sue through it all and even planed the funeral because she was to broken up to. They started dating 4 months ago, but he doesn't know that I know. They try to hide it, thinking it is too soon to be together, but everyone knows. It was funny watching them trying to hide it from everyone. Sue has two kids of her own. Leah and Seth Clearwater were 4 years apart. Leah was my age and hated me. I have never figured out why. Seth was the complete opposite of his sister. He loved me and has always been like a little brother to me. He knows how to make me laugh.

I walked over to the garage. It is were Jake and the rest of the 'pack' hangs out. Alice calls them wolves because of their legends. It's the same reason why they call themselves a pack and Alice a bloodsucker. They messed with her about being a vampire. They would mess with Rose to if they weren't so scared of her. It was funny.

I met Jacob when he was born. I was two at the time along with his twin sisters, but I have always seemed to get along with him better. They always stuck together and I felt uncomfortable when they did their twin talking thing. So I played with Jacob and we went on tons of adventures and made up our own games. We would always make sand pies though. He was my best friend until 7 years ago. I grew distant and he gave me my space. That is also when Ali came into my life, but that is a story within its self. Jake and Ali understood, but I still felt bad about it. They had this understanding with each other about being my best friend.

"BELLS," Seth yelled when I walked through the door. I smiled at him. He didn't approach me because he knew how I was with hugs and men, but he was always happy to see me and never let it change what he wanted to say. It was one of the things I loved about him.

"Hey Seth," I said then greeted the rest. There were more girls than usual.

"It's about time you got here chica," Jake said happily, slowly walking toward me.

"Like I missed anything," I joked with them. They usually just sat around listening to music while Jake worked on a new car project. It was the one thing he and Rose had in common cars. I think they love to hate each other.

"You did, Jakes not so inner thoughts," Quill said. Everyone else besides Leah and Jake laughed. He was blushing, she just never laughed. Except for on the rare occasions when Jake was just paying attention to her.

"Yeah, I wonder when Bella's going to be here," Embry said mocking Jake. They all laughed and then joined in making fun of Jake.

"Where's Bella she's late," Seth added on.

"What about, those bloodsuckers better have not made her one of them," Paul said. I was laughing so hard. I glanced over at Jake and he was blushing horribly. Then Leah talked and ruined it.

"If you wanna keep messing with Jake some more you can leave," she said with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"It's fine Leah they were just joking around, no big deal," Jake told her defending us. She glared hard at him then walked out of the garage. He looked around at all of us, "I better…." He left without finishing his sentence.

A few minutes later we were all siting around the picnic tables eating while conversations were being carried. I wasn't really listening since it's usually the same things they talk about; Charlie and Billy speak either baseball or fishing. The boys talk about cars and girls etc. I usually talk a little to Jake but for some reason I can't stop thinking about Edward. For some reason he intrigues me and I can't figure out why.

Everyone tells me he is trouble and that I need to keep my distance, but Ali stands against them with him being misunderstood. I don't know what to think all I know is that there is something about him that makes me feel safe and I haven't felt safe in a long time.

"So what did Cullen have to say Bella?" Jake said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked toward him and noticed that everyone had gone quiet and was staring at us. I looked down at my food and pushed around my mac and cheese as I answered.

"Nothing really, his two friends talked more than he did," I said quietly.

"Wait he brought others with him?" Jake asked with edge to his voice. He hated Edward just as much as everyone else on the Rez did. From what Jake tells me he's banned. A few years after I was saved Edward came to one of the bond fires and ended up getting into a fight with Jake. Jake tells me Edward was selling drugs, really high and drunk. They got into it when Jake told him to leave and to keep the peace he isn't allowed to step foot in La Push ever again. I believe that Jake left a few things out though. He doesn't like Edward the same went for Alice until he met her.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper, they seem nice," I said. I had everyone's attention; they were all interested about them. Thankfully Charlie took it from me seeing how uncomfortable I was. I shrank down on the bench as I listened.

"They are trouble makers just like he is I can already see it. Cullen will be worse now that he has McCarty and Whitlock with him. I had a background check done on them and they are just as bad as him. McCarty caused two accidents for being drunk behind the wheel and got kicked out of school 5 times for sending different kids to the hospital. He almost killed one of them. Now Whitlock has done every substance you can think of. He use to sell to kids and even got a few killed from it. He cuts himself and has blackmailed staff of his previous school. He hacked into Texas State files multiple times and is a master in making fake documents. They all are trouble. You kids are to stay away from them, especially you Bells. I don't want to catch any of you with them," He stated. I didn't think he was allowed to give up that kind of information. Although when it came to anything involving Edward he didn't care. All the kids agreed while I stayed quiet.

_I don't think I can stay away. At least from Edward, the other two yes, but there is still something about n Edward that makes me want to get to know him. I don't know why. _

On the way home Charlie warned me again to stay away from him, even if Ali was with us. It was the first time I lied to my dad, because while my mouth promised I would stay away, for the first time since I was taken my heart and mind were in sync.


End file.
